In the Mind of a Killer
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: ONE SHOT. This is just my interpretation of what could possibly go on through Jackson Rippner's mind during his assignment with Lisa Reisert.


Authors Notes: I absolutely loved the movie Red Eye. This is just a one shot that describes the sick, mentality of Jackson Rippner during the bathroom scene. I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think!!

**In the Mind of a Killer**

Jackson Rippner stared at the quivering body of Lisa Reisert. Lisa leaned against the wall, waiting for the bathroom to be unoccupied. Slowly, she turned her head to see Jackson staring coldly at her, but greeted her with a mocking grin. Jackson reveled in the fear he put her in and smirked to see her stumble into the bathroom as the door opened.

Sitting down, he pulled out a photo of Lisa that was provided to him. Lisa had her hair in a messy bun and a 10 mile wide smile as a shiny gold medal award was hanging from her neck. Jackson traced her face with his finger and chuckled to himself. "That smile will be gone forever… even if I have to cut it off." He was interrupted by that annoying lady, with the red scarf, that obviously had a fetish for him. "Can I help you?" The lady just knelt down beside Jackson, "Hey there… I was just, um… wondering if you and me could have a drink some time." Jackson smiled and leaned close to her ear, "Sure I'll have a drink with you… when Hell freezes over. Now go sit down like a good girl before you get hurt." The lady gave a glaring look and stormed off to her seat as Jackson grinned.

It had been 15 minutes and Jackson was getting impatient. He was missing his pet. His mind started working over ways he could really screw with Lisa. After all, his assignment was to kill her after the job was done. He could just take a gun and blow Lisa's father's brains all over her outfit. That would send Lisa on an emotional roller coaster. Or, (Jackson smiled to himself evilly) he could rape Lisa next to her father's dead body. Jackson even cackled to himself quietly at the thought of just cutting Lisa all over her body to watch her squirm and to hear her scream his name.

After 25 minutes, Jackson was tapping his fingers impatiently and aggravatingly chewing his pretzels. Getting up, Jackson walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the door. It was oddly quiet in there and Jackson was worried. A small click of the lock brought Jackson back into reality. Lisa opened the door was greeted with the dark figure of Jackson. "I thought you were ne-" Jackson caught something out of the corner of his eye and saw the writing upon the mirror.

A fit of rage enveloped Jackson as he grabbed Lisa by the throat and thrusted her back into the bathroom. Locking the door behind them, Jackson quickly went to work on cleaning the soap off the mirror. He didn't even know what he was telling Lisa. All he wanted to do was to make her suffer.

Turning to look at her, Jackson was surprised at the bravery that was etched into Lisa's face. Jackson pushed Lisa up against the wall, "Do yourself a favor and quit making this so hard for yourself." Lisa's heavy breathing brushed Jackson's chest with her breasts. Jackson looked down and on her skin he saw a scratch mark Lisa's chest. Not caring about Lisa's privacy, Jackson opened up Lisa's shirt more to see the full scale scar. Looking into Lisa's eyes, which were wide and were screaming for him to stop, and Jackson cocked his head to the side, "Did someone do this to you?"

Lisa shook her head no and Jackson narrowed his eyes. _No one __lies__ to me and gets away with it__…_ Grabbing Lisa's neck, all Jackson wanted to do was to hurt her; worse than what the other guy did. Jackson felt the Lisa's wind pipe collapsing under his hand and breathed in her fear. It projected from her skin and her hair. Jackson loved it. He wanted to do more, but stopped. As she hacked and coughed from being released from the Grim Reaper's grip, Jackson just wanted Lisa to get a taste of what was to come.

_The rest is for another time, __Leese__… _Walking out the bathroom, Jackson watched Lisa get to her seat, trying her best to keep her composure and pretend that everything was alright. Jackson smiled to himself at his prize. Lisa was all his and Jackson would take use of it to his advantage. Lisa Reisert; his trophy… his pet…

"Hey! This isn't a hotel!" one of the flight attendants said. Jackson, shaken back into reality, only smiled and left to go join his pet.


End file.
